


A Chance

by Psychicninja90



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst With Hope, F/M, Season 3 Speculation, These two just really need to talk, they're gonna be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicninja90/pseuds/Psychicninja90
Summary: There is always a chance to reach out, to understand, to fix things. Take it.





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not worried for Deckerstar and I am very excited for this coming season. But I know that watching will be a little painful for a while. My mantra: this is their love story. Everything that will happen will be for their best and they are truly in love. True love never dies, friends. These writers know what they're doing and they love these characters (and Deckerstar) as much as we do. 
> 
> All of these characters are owned by Vertigo, Neil Gaiman, and Fox.

How had it come to this? After all they had been through, after they had finally become partners and friends and then--she shook her head. It was best to not think of that, but incessantly this thought whispered to her: Where had they gone wrong? What had she done? To end up at this point where they stared at each other blankly and treated one another like strangers; what had happened?

The air in the car was viscous with awkwardness and tension. She chanced a glance at him. Glowering he stared straight ahead of him, one hand gripping the arm rest, the other balled in a fist. Obviously he was upset. With being kidnapped definitely; she was angry about that too, but this was different. He was still Lucifer. She still saw the light and goodness there which was who he really was, but there was something darker about him. A dark miasma she hadn't seen in a while lived in his eyes and countenance that put her a bit on edge. In a way she almost didn't know who he was at this moment or what he would do if provoked.

He had fallen backwards into old habits and his old defensive persona.

He was also, she sensed, upset with her. Probably because she hadn't given his absence a second thought. Of course she was lying to herself about her nonchalance. It was all an act but he didn't need to know that she had stayed up all night waiting for him, that she had actually hoped he would come, and that she had been devastated, but not surprised, when he hadn't shown.

Maybe he wasn't the only who had fallen backwards.

‘He was coming. He was abducted. It wasn't his fault. He wants to fix it too,’ her love said.

‘Sure. After he left and ruined everything to begin with,’ her hurt said.

‘He's so traumatized. His family. My near death. Now his kidnapping. He must be scared,’ her understanding said.

‘That doesn't excuse his hurtful actions. And all he has to do is ask for help,’ her anger said.

‘But he did. That shows he trusts me,’ her reason said.

‘Then why did he leave in the first place?’ her doubt said.

‘Talk to him and listen,’ her faith said.

Biting her lip she glanced at him again. His glower had changed into a thoughtful expression and she took it as her chance. Setting her mouth into a determined line, she spoke up.

“I want to say I’m sorry for not believing you. Especially since...you could've died. And I would never have known.”

Her heart dropped at the thought. If something had happened to him, with the whole time she had been angry and hurt and she hadn't even moved to look for him. She had just assumed the worst of him.

The sound of shifting material drew her attention away from her thoughts. Looking at him again, he was frowning at her, but his eyes were soft. “It's not your fault. I didn't realize…I thought you knew I don't lie, Detective.”

She grimaced. “Yeah, that's the thing: I _don't_ know anymore. I thought I did. I _want_ to believe that. But things have changed so much and…every time I see you a part of me is surprised. I keep wondering when you're gonna leave again. What I’m gonna do this time to scare you away.”

He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to stop him. She needed to say this and frankly any of his reassurances that his departure hadn't been her fault she didn't want to hear. For she knew that wasn't true.

_Did you know? This whole bloody time; did you know?!_

At some point in their relationship he had stopped trusting her. She frowned more deeply. Had he ever?

“I’m not gonna ask you to promise to stay.” He opened his mouth to speak again, but she continued. “But if you decide to leave again, I want you to at least tell me goodbye.”

His eyes were boring into her. “I won't have to. Because I’m not leaving you again willingly. Unless you tell me to go, of course.”

“ _Please_. Promise me.”

“I promise,” he said with a solemn conviction that reverberated through her chest and she breathed out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It felt like the truth. And she saw the truth.

But…“Is-is that the truth?”

His eyes darkened with sadness. “Yes. The whole of it.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“I really am glad you're back.” She gave him a weak, but genuine smile. And she felt hot tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

He smiled back and looked at her with fond eyes that made her heart flutter. “I am too.”

“So,” she cleared her throat, “let’s figure out who took you and why. And maybe figure out how to prevent it from happening again?”

He chuckled wryly. “I suggest some sort of tracking device. Perhaps those chips you all put in your dogs.”

She snorted and he smiled that beautiful light-filled smile that was just for her. And she knew that although they weren't out of whatever this mire was they were stuck in, they had a chance and she was going to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel moved to do so, please comment and/or leave me some kudos. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed reading this! :D


End file.
